User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Total Mario Drama World Tour (Season 3) Elimination Order
Here will be the elimination order for Total Mario Drama World Tour plus the statistics for the contestants and the reasons why they will get eliminated. This season has all 20 contestants from Total Mario Drama Island returning, and it introduces 4 new contestants. Elimination Order Pre-Merge Eliminations *24th Place (Last): Birdo *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: I found him annoying. *23rd Place: Goomba *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: He didn't have arms, so he couldn't do very much to help his team in the challenge. *22nd Place: Boo *Gender: Female *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: She used her floating abilities to cheat in the challenge. *21st Place: Peach *Gender: Female *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: She focused too much on her paparazzi, which cost her and her team the challenge. *20th Place: Paragoomba *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: He used his wings to cheat in the challenge. *19th Place: Spiny *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: Spiked his team's balloon and cost his team the challenge. *18th Place: Blooper *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: Inked the other contestants to cheat in the challenge. *17th Place: Koopa *Gender: Male *Team: Team Loser *Reason for elimination: Hid in his Koopa Shell during the whole challenge. *16th Place: Buzzy Beetle *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: All four of his limbs were legs, so he could hardly pick things up and cost his team the challenge. *15th Place: Koopa Kid *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: Used his fire abilities to cheat in the cooking challenge. *14th Place: Shy Guy *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: He was an AWFUL swimmer in the challenge. *13th Place: Toad *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: He manipulated all of his teammates into believing him with his non-stop stories about his ancestors. Post-Merge Eliminations *12th Place: Yoshi *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: He ate all of his team's fruits they collected. *11th Place: Daisy *Gender: Female *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: She annoyed all of her teammates. *10th Place: Mario *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: He accidentally destroyed a castle. *9th Place: Paratroopa *Gender: Male *Team: Team Effort *Reason for elimination: He used his wings to cheat in the challenge. *8th Place: Metal Mario (New Character) *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: He made everyone metal and accidentally helped them win the challenge. *7th Place: Luigi *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Accidentally jumped off the obstacle course first. *6th Place: Wario *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Stole all the coins for himself. *5th Place: Dry Bowser (New Character) *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Inked the other four players to cheat in the racing challenge. *4th Place: Funky Kong (New Character) *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: He used this disco powers to hypnotize the final 3 and cheat in the challenge. *3rd Place: Waluigi *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Lost the penultimate challenge. *2nd Place (Runner-Up): Hammer Bro *Gender: Male *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Lost to Newcomer Pink Gold Peach in the final challenge. *1st Place (Winner): Pink Gold Peach (New Character) *Gender: Female *Team: Team Victory *Reason for elimination: Won the final challenge and the $1,000,000. Category:Blog posts